La mission impossible
by HopingPeace
Summary: Emily et Alex sont sœurs mais personne n'est au courant. Lorsqu'Emily a quitté la BAU c'était pour laisser Alex prendre la relève et éviter tout soupçon. Mais la relève de quoi? Bon résumé nul je sais mais c'est à peu près ça hein ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou. Alors voici une fiction qui sera centré sur Emily Prentiss et Alex Blake. Il y aura évidemment tout le reste de l'équipe qui sera présent. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

**Bon ce chapitre est très très court mais c'est comme une intro si on veut. **

**Laissez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez; si il y a des choses à améliorer etc...(au fut et à mesure des chapitres).**

**...**

Cela faisait bientôt 5 mois qu'Emily Prentiss avait quitté la BAU de Quantico pour Interpol à Londres. Installée sur son canapé en cuir brut, elle regardait une de ses séries policière qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle attendit patiemment la pub afin de passer son coup de fil. Une fois celle-ci commencé, elle attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table basse devant elle et composa un numéro:

_"Allo..._

-Allo? C'est moi Emily

-_Ah Emily, j'attendais ton appel. Comment tu vas?_

-Ca peut aller, je m'y fait de jour en jour et toi ? Tu t'es bien intégré à l'équipe?

-_Oui, je me plaint pas._

-Toujours pas de nouveautés?

-_Non, rien qui puisse présager le futur drame qui aura lieu... Pour l'instant tout va bien. Je m'entends avec à peu près tout le monde._

-Très bien, mais n'oublies pas que tu es là pour une raison particulière Alex. Sois toujours aux aguets.

-_Je sais Emily, je fais de mon mieux crois moi._

-Ok. Ecoutes je doit te laisser, je voudrais pas qu'on repère la ligne et qu'il y ait un quelconque soupçon. Je sais que j'exagère mais je veux pas prendre de risque.

-_D'accord. Je t'appelles si j'ai du nouveau. A plus tard !_

-Bye."

Après avoir raccroché, Emily se rendit compte que sa série était recommencé depuis un bout de temps. Evidemment il a fallut que la pub soit courte; c'était toujours comme ça. Elle soupira et éteignit la télé. Elle partit ensuite se coucher avec et toujours les mêmes sombres pensées...

**Voila, a bientôt pour un chapitre plus long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le second chapitre qui est bien plus long que le premier. **

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...**

**...**

**Au BAU à Quantico:**

L'équipe de profiler était réunit dans la salle de réunion où Garcia allait présenter le dossier:

"Où est Hotch?" demanda Blake

"Il va avoir du retard" répondit Morgan, le métis de l'équipe.

"Pour quelle raison?

-Ah ça, je sais pas. Tu sais Hotch est très discret...

-Mouais." répondit Blake pas totalement convaincue.

"Bien" commença Garcia après quelques minutes. "On va commencer sans Hotch... Alors, il y a plusieurs jours, on a retrouvé morte une jeune fille de 15 ans, Sally. Elle a été torturée et abandonnée en forêt. Et i jours, un homme a téléphoné à la police de Vegas pour signaler la disparition de sa fille Lea, 16 ans..."

Garcia s'interrompit car l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner venait d'arriver, avec et toujours le même visage fermé:

"Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un petit soucis...

-Et on peut savoir quel genre de soucis?" l'interrompit Alex Blake.

Tous les agents présents l' a regardèrent surpris du ton froid qu'elle avait employé, mais aussi du culot dont elle avait fait preuve à demander une chose pareil à son supérieur.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute, Blake se dépêcha de se rattraper:

"Euh...excusez-moi je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...la fatigue sûrement.

-Très bien" répondit Hotch avec une voix étrangemmment calme. " La prochaine fois, tentez de vous contenir.

-Bien monsieur"

Une fois Hotch installé, Rossi lui expliqua l'affaire en cours. Quant à Garcia, elle finissait la présentation de la dite affaire avec une expression dégoûté sur le visage chaque fois qu'elle montrait les corps retrouvés.

"Bien, on décolle dans 30 minutes pour Las Vegas" s'exclama Hotch.

Toute l'équipe se leva et quitta la salle, sauf Blake qui comptait se rééxcuser auprès de Hotch:

"Monsieur, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je sais que...

-C'est bon Blake, j'ai compris" l'interrompit Hotch. "Encore une chose" ajouta t-il alors que Blake commençait à partir.

"Je vous écoutes monsieur.

-Sachez que je vous ai à l'oeil tous autant que vous êtes. Donc si vous cachez quelque chose je le découvrirais, et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on se joue de moi !"

Après ces mots, Hotch sortit à son tour, laissant derrière lui, une experte en linguistique pour le moins perplexe...

...

Une fois dans le jet en direction de Vegas, l'équipe reprirent le dossier où ils l'avaient laissés.

L'ordinateur présent laissa apparaître le visage de Garcia qui avait encore changé de paire de lunette depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vus, c'est à dire avant le décollage:

"Il y a du nouveau" s'écria t-elle. "Une autre jeune fille a été retrouvé morte il y a pas moins de 10 minutes. Vous savez j'étais en train de me faire les ongles et pendant ce temps une fille est retrouvé morte. Bon je sais que des gens...

-Garcia ! " l'interrompit Hotch

"Désolé" s'excusa t-elle " Mais c'est quand même flippant de savoir..." poursuivit-t-elle incapable de se retenir.

"Garcia !" répéta Hotch plus froidement.

"Désolé, c'est bon je me tais !

-Bien. Donc si on résume, on en est à la quatrième victime, et tout ça en même pas 2 semaines.

-On peut voir que le tueur espace de moins en moins ces meurtres. Il doit prendre de plus en plus de plaisir ce qui veut dire qu'on va pas tarder à nous signaler une autre victime" compléta Reid.

"Tu as raison. Il va falloir trouver un profil et vite ! " signala Hotch.

Une fois le jet atterit, Hotch commença à répartir les tâches:

"JJ et Blake vous irez voir la famille des victimes, Morgan et Reid vous prendrez contact avec la police de Vegas, Rossi et moi on ira voir le médecin légiste."

Chacun aquieça et s'en alla à sa tâche.

Pendant que JJ prenait les informations nécessaire pour rendre visite aux familles des victimes, Blake elle, pousuivit ses réflexions dans lesquelles elle était plongé durant tout le vol.

_"Qu'est ce qu'a voulu dire Hotch par là?" s'interrogea t-elle. "Ce doute t-il de quelque chose? Pas possible" se rassura t-elle. "Avec Emily, on a fais très attention et n'avons pris aucun risque. Oui mais si il se doutait de quelque chose? Oh mon dieu, si il se doute de quelque chose, je n'ose même pas imaginer le drame qui s'ensuirait..."_

"On y va?" demanda JJ mettant fin à son monologe intérieure.

"Oui, allons-y." répondit-t-elle sur le même ton, tentant de revenir au présent.

"Est-ce que ça va? Je te trouves un peu tendu en ce moment.

-Oui ça va. Je suis juste fatigué mais rien de grave. Pour l'instant" rajouta t-elle dans sa moustache.

"Pardon?" demanda JJ

"Non rien.

-Tu sais, tu vas trouver ce que je vais te dire bizarre mais tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

-Ah oui? Et à qui?

-A l'agent Emily Prentiss que tu remplaces. Je trouves que vous avez des airs."

Blake se tendit à la mention du nom qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien, mais se reprit aussitôt:

"Ah bon? C'est marrant." _ "Pourquoi je dis que c'es marrant moi" se maudissait Blake. "C'est plutôt inquiétant" _ "Enfin je veux dire c'est marrant parce que je l'ai jamais rencontré et... enfin voilà quoi. Sinon comment tu trouves Vegas?"

_"Oh c'est pas vrai, quelle idiote je fais. Si elle se doute pas de quelque chose maintenant..."_

JJ fronça ses sourcils face à ce brusque changement de sujet mais ne releva pas:

"Bien, plutôt pas mal. Surtout pour les amateurs de jeux" répondit-t-elle platement. "Et toi?"

-Ben pas mal aussi" répondit Blake d'un ton monotone.

...

A la fin de la journée, l'équipe rassembla les informations que chaqun avait pu récolter. Ils avaient assez d'infos pour y travailler et dresser un profil. C'est donc sans attendre qu'ils se mettaient au travail afin de pouvoir donner le profil à la première heure le lendemain.

Très tard dans la soirée, Hotch leur accordit à tous du repos bien mérité. Blake en profita pour s'éclipser et passer un coup de fil:

"_Allo?_

-Emily, c'est moi. Je t'appelle parce que je m'inquiète pour la suite.

_-Comment ça? Il y a un problème?_

-Hotch m'a fait une allusion assez bizzare ce matin, comme quoi ils nous avaient à l'oeil l'équipe et particulièrement moi je suppose.

_-Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, car si c'est le cas, on va devoir agir et vite!_

-Je pense pas mais il va falloir que je sois plus sur mes gardes. Et au fait, il y a autre chose; bon c'est un détail mais JJ m'a dit qu'on se ressemblait.

_-Quoi? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?_

-Que c'était marrant.

_-Marrant?_

-Oui je sais, j'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Mais elle a pas insisté là-dessus.

_-J'espère qu'elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose non plus" répondit Emily. "Ecoutes" continua-t-elle après plusieurs secondes "Je pensait à quelque chose. Je pense revenir pour quelques temps..."_

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Lisa418 pour la review. Oui Emily est de retour, et ce sera dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, l'équipe ayant bien avancés se rendirent au poste de police afin de donner le pofil du tueur:

**Hotch**: On pense que notre homme a entre 30 et 40 ans et mesure dans les 1 m 80.

**Morgan**: On pense aussi qu'il a perdu la garde d'un enfant, une adolescente plus précisément, ou alors il pourrait être en rupture famillial.

**Rossi**: Ainsi en enlevant de jeunes adolescentes, il voudrait les remplacer par sa propre fille

**Reid: **Ces jeunes filles rejettent forcément notre homme, ce qui le mettrait dans une rage folle.

**JJ: **Oui, il se sentirait encore rejeté, revivant ainsi le rejet de sa propre fille.

**Blake**: Il rechercherait donc une autre fille espérant trouver en elle une fille de substitution.

**Hotch**: Il tue tous les deux jours, il nous reste donc 24 heures pour mettre la main sur cet individu.

Tous les agents présents ne perdirent pas une minute et commencèrent le travail.

Blake de son côté, agissait plutôt comme un robot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Emily. Sa soeur voulait revenir, et elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ça allait mal tourner et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était trop risqué qu'elle se retrouve toutes les deux au milieu de tout le monde. Si elles étaient démasqués, rien ne garantirait l'issue favorable de leur mission...

Elle savait ne pas pouvoir faire changer d'avis sa soeur, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Dès que la prochaine occasion se présentera, elle la recontacterai.

...

Il était 3 heures du matin et Alex n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle repensait à la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec Emily 3 heures plus tôt. Comme elle avait prédit, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis pour son retour. Elle avait jugé qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle revienne. Ainsi elle reviendrait d'après ses dires le plus tôt possible, et cela va s'en dire qu'elle serait là dès le lendemain, enfin le jour même vu l'heure qu'il était. Comment allaient-elles préserver leur secret au milieu de tout un groupe de profileurs? Elle s'endormit finalement, fatiguée de toutes ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hotch avait convoqué toute l'équipe pour une information. Blake s'y rendit en se doutant bien de la nature de cette _nouvelle. _Elle s'assit auprès de Reid qui semblait en pleine réflexion:

"Savez-vous que d'après les statistiques, ce type de réunion tout aussi imprévue que spontanée est plus à même de traiter d'un sujet...

-Merci petit génie pour ce début d'un cours, qui on en doute pas semblait très intéressant, mais on va pas tarder à savoir pourquoi Hotch nous a convoqués" le coupa Morgan.

Reid fronça les sourcils ne semblant pas du tout comprendre pouquoi Morgan l'avait interrompu si il trouvait son intervention intéressante. Il n'eût pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car Hotch faisait son entré avec un air encore plus grave que d'habitude:

"Je vous ai convoqués afin de vous annoncer une nouvelle on ne plus étonnante." commença Hotch

Morgan ne sachant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle commençait à stresser en se triturant les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas.

"C'est à propos de l'agent Prentiss" continua Hotch. "Elle va revenir travailler avec nous pendant quelques temps. Strauss n'a pas hésité à accepter sa demande."

Garcia qui était en direct en appel vidéo pour participer à cette nouvelle demanda:

"Vraiment? Elle va revenir comme revenir? Ou...

-Oui" répondit Hotch."Elle va revenir comme avant, mais j'ignore si c'est pour le long terme.

-Mais c'est super!" s'exclama Garcia dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

JJ et elle se mirent à glousser comme 2 adolescentes en pensant aux futurs soirées entre filles qu'elles pourraient refaire. C'est une des principales choses qu'ils leur manquaient depuis le départ de Prentiss.

"Hé Ho, on se calme les filles" intervint Morgan. En effet elles avaient commencées à énumérer tout un tas de magasins qu'elles pourrait dévaliser avec Emily.

Reid lui, comme à son habitude était en train de réfléchir aux statistiques.

Rossi lui, hésitait entre exprimer sa joie de façon normale ou de monter sur la table pour lâcher sa joie de façon démesurée. Il opta naturellement pour la 1ère solution.

Au final ils étaient tous plus ou moins heureux du retour de leur collègue mais surtout amie.

Blake elle, resta aussi neutre que possible.

...

A la fin de l'après-midi,, les profileurs avait réussi à arrêter le tueur en série. Ils étaient donc tous dans le jet, direction Quantico.

Assis à l'arrière, Hotch semblait soucieux et inquiet ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Blake. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant 30 secondes? 1 minute? Rossi s'en apperçût et fronça les sourcils. Ils semblaient se défier du regard. _Etrange_ pensa t-il.

Blake fût la première à rompre le contact visuel, non sans tressaillir d'inquiétude, voir de peur. Le regard de Hotch était si sivère, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. _Ce seul regard aurait suffi à faire fuire un lion prêt à attaqué pensa t-elle._

Arrivés à Quantico, un cri aïgu se fit entendre. Morgan ayant reconnu Garcia se précipita sans son bureau:

"Petit coeur, qu'est ce qu'il se..." Il ne put finir sa phrase car il comprit pourquoi Garcia avait crié. Emily se trouvait en effet dans les bras de Garcia et semblait s'étouffer.

"Garcia tu devrais peut-être la lâcher. Tu risques de la tuer en l'étouffant" ria Morgan.

"Oh désolé, je me suis pas rendût compte" s'excusa Garcia.

"C'est rien Pénélope" la rassura Emily avant d'enlacer Morgan qui lui demanda:

"Emily tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qui te ramène à Quantico?

-Ca va" répondit celle-ci. "Et bien en fait" commença t-elle. Mais elle ne pût continuer puisqu'une tornade blonde lui tomba dans les bras:

"Emily!"s'exclama JJ "T'es déjà arrivé? Comment tu vas? Et Interpol c'est comment?

-Bonjour JJ. Je vais bien merci" répondit Emily, non sans rire de l'enthousiasme de son amie. Je vous raconterais tout ce soir. Ca vous dit de sortir?

-Bien sûr!" répondirent JJ, Morgan et Garcia d'une même voix.

Reid, Hotch, Rossi et Blake entrèrent à leur tour dans le bureau de Garcia.

Reid et Rossi enlacèrent Emily en lui posant les mêmes questions que les autres.

Hotch lui souhaita la bienvenue en simulant un sourire factice, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux soeurs.

"Et bien dit donc Aaron, c'est comme ça que tu souhaites la bienvenue?" lui demanda Rossi. "C'est Emily, une collègue avec qui tu as travaillé plusieurs années" lui rappela t-il.

"Oui je sais. C'est juste que je suis fatigué, cette affaire m'a épuisé. C'est pas contre toi Emily.

-Pas de soucis Hotch. Je comprends.

Blake était resté à l'écart. Elle était supposé ne jamais avoir rencontré Emily. Cette dernière décida de prendre les devants:

"Bonjour, vous devez être l'agent Alex Blake?" lui demanda Emily en lui tendant la main.

"C'est ça. Et vous la fameuse Emily Prentiss dont tous le monde parle ici.

-Oui c'est ça. Enchantée.

-De même.

Ce court échange, bien que banal, n'échappa pas à Hotch qui les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

...

**De temps en temps je sort des petites blagues ( comme avec Morgan qui se triture les cheveux), c'est pour faire un peu d'humour car cette fiction sera plûtot sombre...**

**Voila et laissez des review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vois que ma fiction ne fait pas l'unanimité. Je pense que c'est donc le dernier chapitre que je poste car c'est frustrant d'avoir l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Je sais que certains suivent quand même ma fiction et je vous remercie, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bonne lecture quand même ; )**

...

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'équipe_ à l'exception de Hotch qui avait dit vouloir passer du temps avec son fils Jack, et Blake qui ne se voyait pas faire semblant d'apprendre à connaître Emily, alors qu'elle la connaissait beaucoup mieux que les autres_ s'était rendu dans un bar afin de "fêter" le retour de Prentiss. Cette dernière avait dû répondre tant bien que mal aux questions incessantes de ses collègues quant à son retour innatendu. Elle avait prétexté être revenu car l'action, mais surtout ses chères collègues, lui manquaient. Elle s'était tout de même empressé de rajouter qu'elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit définitif.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Emily se rendit discrètement chez Alex. Celle-ci qui était en train de lire un livre, se leva en entendant deux coups brefs frappés à sa porte. Ne se doutant pas de la personne qui se trouvait à 22 heures 30 chez elle, elle ouvrit sans hésiter :

"Salut! Vas-y entre" dit Blake en laissant passer Emily. "Alors ta soirée?

-Sympa, même si c'était difficile de répondre à toutes leurs questions" répondit Emily en entrant dans la cuisine.

"J'imagine. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non merci, je crois que ce sera bon pour ce soir. Sinon c'est moi ou Hotch est bizarre depuis mon arrivée?"

Sachant que la conversation allait devenir sérieuse, Blake s'installa autour de la table, après avoir été cherché tout un tas de pochettes contenant des informations que seules les deux soeurs connaissaient.

"Depuis mon arrivée" commença Blake "Je trouve que Hotch est bizarre mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'il sait que tu reviens, il agit encore plus étrangement."

Dire que Prentiss était inquiète était un euphémisme. Elle répondit alors d'ne voix grave :

"Alex, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Le temps nous est compté maintenant!"

...

Emily se leva en sursautant en entendant son réveil sonner qui indiquait 6 heures 30. Elle l'éteignit en marmonnant à elle-même à quel point il était injuste de se lever à cette là. Surtout qu'elle avait travaillé très tard avec Alex et était donc rentré à 1 heures 30 du matin. Fatiguée, elle s'était écroulé sur son lit, sans se changer, sans se démaquiller, sans se laver, bref la totale se disait-elle. Elle avait tout de même pensé à mettre son réveil, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mit trop tard. Elle devait en effet se rendre à 8 heures à la BAU et il était déjà 6 heures 47. Se rendant compte qu'elle était encore au lit, Emily se rendit à vitesse grand V dans la salla de bain , non sans avoir au passage manqué deux fois de se retouver la tête dans le carrelage. Elle se doucha, s'habilla de son tailleur habituel, se maquilla légèrement, puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il était 7 heures 40 quand elle sortie enfin de chez elle, prête à entamer son premier jour de boulot à la BAU, après 5 mois d'abscence.

Quand elle arriva, elle fût acceuilli par Reid qui la salua rapidement, non sans enchaîner sur un cours de sociologie ET de psychologie, concernant la difficulté à revenir travailler sur son ancier poste après un long moment d'abscence.

Elle souriait, ravi de voir que Reid n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de briefing. Elle salua rapidement ses collègues et commença à remplir des paperasses. Au moment où Hotch entra, JJ lança un sujet épineux sur la ressemblance que pouvait avoir Blake et Prentiss. Hotch sembla s'intéresser à cette remarque puisqu'il regarda à tour de rôle Emily puis Alex. Cette dernière se tendit, maudissant la remarque de JJ. Quant à Emily, égale à elle-même, garda son self-contrôle non sans ajouter :

"Quelle drôle d'idée JJ ! " de la manière la plus détachée possible.

...

A midi, Prentiss alla déjeuner en compagnie de Morgan et Garcia. Tandis que Garcia et elle prirent une simple salade composée, Morgan lui opta pour un plat beaucoup plus consistant. Il prit une grande assiette de pâtes, mais vraiment grande grande, et deux gros steaks, mais vraiment gros gros, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Emily :

"Dis moi Derek, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé?

-Enfin Emily " intervint Garcia. "Tu sais bien que mon bel apollon doit prendre soin de _ça_" lui rappela t-elle en désignant ses muscles.

"T'as tout compris baby girl" lui répondit Derek. "Voilà quelqu'un qui apprécie à sa juste valeure le mal que je me donne pour ressembler à..._ça_..." dit-il en désignant à son tour sa musculature.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel en montrant son exaspération. Décidémment ce Morgan était vraiment une cause perdue, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Prentiss? " lui demanda Derek.

"Rien, je me rends juste compte à quel point vous m'avez manqués...

-Oh, toi aussi tu nous as manqué ma belle" répondit Garcia. "Blake est sympa mais... on s'amuse pas vraiment avec elle tu vois. C'est comme une Hotch au féminin.

-T'exagères Pénélope. Elle est juste un peu renfermée" lui dit Morgan.

Prentiss haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour sa soeur de profiter pleinement de l'équipe alors qu'elle était en mission. Elle, y arrivait bien, ça lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. Et surtout, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle les connaissait maintenant.

Après avoir finit de manger, les trois collègues retournèrent au bureau quand Morgan fit une remarque dont Emily ce serait bien passé :

"Tu sais, JJ a raison. Tu as vraiment des airs à Blake par moment.

-Oh Morgan je t'en prit. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? C'est peut-être parce qu'elle m'a remplacée pendant. . . . . quoi 5 mois?

-Non ils ont raison Emily" approuva Garcia. "C'est vrai qu'à bien regardé, il y a vraiment un air. Vous serez pas de la même famille sans le savoir? "

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Emily. Si la geek de l'équipe s'y mettait, elle est pas sortie de l'auberge.

"En faite, j'ai compris! Je vous ai tellement manqué que vous avez voulus voir en Blake un peu de moi" essaya de rire Emily, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du ... danger.

Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait, Garcia ajouta à Morgan :

"Moi je dis qu'il y a un truc entre ces deux là. Parce que il y a vraiment des airs " s'emporta Garcia. "Et tu sais que je suis bonne observatrice Derek. C'est vrai, je passe ma journée sur des ordinateurs à rechercher...

- C'est bon, c'est bon Garcia. Respire" la coupa Morgan en rigolant. "Mais je pense quand même que si elles se connaissaient, on serait au courant non? C'est JJ qui nous a mit ça dans la tête, on se fait des idées.

-Je sais pas, mais crois-moi mon chou, je vais pas en rester là."

Morgan secoua la tête, sentant que la geek dans toute sa splendeur était de retour, prête à fouiner tout ce qu'elle trouvera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et bien, ja savais pas que mon chantage allait marcher lol. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos review (chrystelleB, Dody, littleamychan et lily), ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Du coup je vais quand même continuer. Et si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils. Merci de me suivre.**

**Ce chapitre est la suite direct du précédent.**

* * *

><p>Blake de son côté était de plus en plus inquiète et stressée. Elle allait craqué, cette mission la mettait hors d'elle. Et le doute qui persistait sur l'issue favorable ou non de cette dite mission mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle le savait qu'il était très probable que ça se finisse mal, tout comme sa soeur, mais Emily semblait beaucoup mieux gérer cette responsabilité qu'elle. Elle l'admirait pour cela. Elle savait garder son sang-froid à toute épreuve et maîtriser mieux que quiconque ces émotions.<p>

Emily venait discrètement de rejoindre sa soeur; elle remarqua la petite mine qu'elle avait et le comprenait parfaitement. Elle sentait qu'Alex avait besoin d'être rassuré :

"Ca va pas?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Si, si, ça va." répondit Alex. Voyant le regard persistant d'Emily, elle lâcha sans pouvoir se contrôler, "Non ça va pas. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais bien aller hein? Tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin on est Emily? Non, en faite tu te rends pas compte, voilà c'est ça, je comprends pourquoi tu es si calme..

-Alex" intervint Emily

"Non, non, s'il te plaît laisse-moi dire ce que je pense. On aurait jamais dû se lancer là-dedans. On aurait dû partir loin, loin de tout ça, loin de ce cinglé." Alex laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "Non en faite c'est nous les cinglés...On est cinglés Emily. On s'en sortira jamais. Tu m'entends" cria-t-elle "Jamais !"

Emily s'était tût pendant qu'Alex s'emportait. Elle a comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, sa peine, ses peurs.

"Ca va mieux au moins?" se contenta-t-elle de dire.

"Oui. Mais un peu c'est tout" répondit Alex avec une petite moue et s'efforçant de sourire. "Emily je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je...

-Non Alex écoutes moi. C'est moi qui suis désolé. T'as pas à t'excuser c'est moi, j'ai pas vue que c'était si dur pour toi." Emily lui sourit tristement et lui prit les mains "ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'en veux pas, loin de là. Je comprends parfaitement ton ressenti et je m'en veux de pas avoir été là et d'avoir prit soin de toi.

-Hé, c'est moi la grande soeur, donc c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi."

Emily sourit et ajouta :

"Tu sais je comrendrais si tu veux arrêter ou t'éloigner un peu de tout ça.

-Non" dit Alex en secouant la tête. "C'est ensemble tu te souviens? Ce que j'ai dit je ne le pensait pas vraiment. J'aurais pas pu faire comme si tout allait bien et continuer ma vie.

-Je sais, on a ça dans le sang. Ecoutes Alex, rien n'est perdu. On a un avantage par rapport à lui. On sais qui il est, mais lui ignore qui nous sommes.

-Tu oublies qu'il a peut-être des doutes.

-Oui peut-être, mais même si c'est le cas, ça reste que des doutes, sinon il aurait déjà passé à l'action. D'accord?"

Alex lui sourit et elles s'enlaçèrent comme pour affirmer qu'elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Garcia. Les deux soeurs se séparèrent rapidement mais il était trop tard. Garcia les avait vus et avait l'air perplexe.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Garcia ne lance :

"Emily, est-ce que je peux te parler?"

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et répondit en se levant : "Bien sûr!"

Elle quitta la salle en lançant un regard inquiet à Alex et suivit Garcia dans son bureau. Son cerveau était en ébullition. En effet, elle essaya de trouver une excuse qu'elle pourrait servir à Garcia pour expliquer le fait qu'elle s'était trouvé dans les bras de l'agent Blake, alors qu'elles sont censés avoir fait connaissance il y a seulement quelques jours.

Une fois dans le bureau de Garcia, celle-ci prit soin de fermer la porte et regarda Emily qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'exprimer en souriant nerveusement :

"Je sais que ça t'as paru étrange de me voir avec Blake dans les bras, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

-Ah oui?" demanda Garcia en arquant un sourcil.

"Hum um, elle vient d'apprendre que sa grand-mère est très très malade et puisqu'elle est très proche d'elle ça l'affecte beaucoup" inventa Emily sans réfléchir.

"Ah, et tu t'es trouvé là au bon moment c'est ça ?

-Exactement" fit Emily avec un grand sourire.

"Emily" commença Garcia en se rapprochant. "S'il y a quoique ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Vraiment ?" demanda Emily d'un ton ironique.

"Vraiment oui!

-Et bien laisse-moi en douter...

-Ah, donc il y a quelque chose" lança Garcia.

"Quoi? Mais j'ai jamais dit ça. Ecoutes Garcia, t'est gentille vraiment, mais là je crois que t'y es pas du tout.

-Emily, je suis pas profileur mais je vois qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond. Il y a une raison à ton retour."

Ce n'était pas une question et ça, Emily l'avait bien comprit. Si Garcia, analyste technique se posait des questions, qu'en était-il alors des autres membres de l'équipe? Emily se rendit compte qu'Alex avait eu raison une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Cela compromettait tout, Hotch était bizarre et ce n'était pas un détail, JJ semble leur avoir trouver un air famillier, et maintenant Garcia qui risquait de te foutre en l'air à cause d'une trop grande curiosité. Comment se sortir de ce guêpier maintenant? Garcia n'allait sûrement pas lâcher l'affaire, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y avait aucune issue de toute façon. Le mieux était d'attendre et essayer de gagner du temps.

"Tu sais que là, tu m'aides pas à penser le contraire."

La voix de Garcia sortit Emily de ses pensées. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence.

"Tu disais?

-En gros je disais que je suis certaine que ton retour, c'est pas un hasard" répondit Garcia en secouant son doigt.

"Garcia" dit Emily

"Oui" celle-ci s'était redressée espérant une confidence.

"J'adore ton imagination" conclue Emily avant de sortir.

Garcia resta bouche bée. Pourquoi ça marchait jamais avec Emily. Dès qu'elle voyait que quelqu'un allait mal, elle arrivait toujours à leur faire cracher le morceau, mais avec la grande brune, c'était comme s'adresse à un mur. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant la même Emily qu'avec l'affaire Doyle quand elle avait voulu la faire parler. Elle en était certaine maintenant, Emily cachait quelque chose et Blake était impliquée également.

Garcia soupira et regarda l'heure. Sa journée à la BAU était terminée, mais sa journée en général, ne faisait que commencer. Ce soir rendez-vous avec ses princes, qui ne sont rien d'autres que ses multiples ordinateurs. Même si elle y passerait la nuit, elle se fit une promesse; quand elle arrivera à la première heure demain à la BAU, elle saura ce que cachent Emily et Alex, ou du moins une partie de qu'elles cachent. Ses compétences informatiques étaient certes nombreuses, mais pas illimités non plus.

**...**

**A vos claviers :)**


End file.
